Shadow of Summer
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: During the summer before Ichigo's final year at Tokyo University, he gets a part time job in a pharmacy. Things get weird. But it gets weirder when he gets back to college.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurosaki!" his boss barked, "Have you organized the shelves?!"

"Yes."

"Good! Some kid just threw up in Aisle 6, go clean that up!"

Ichigo sighed as he cleaned up the vomit. How the hell did this happen to him? He pondered, remembering that it was halfway through the summer and he was looking for a part time job before he went back to for his final year of college. Sadly, the only place that was hiring was this pharmacy. His boss was definitely a piece of work; always barking orders at him, making him work unreasonable hours, not giving him any time off like he was some sort of slave. To make matters worse, he seemed like he was enjoying making Ichigo's life difficult. As far as he knew, his boss was nice to everyone else, treating his other workers and customers as if they were special. Ichigo wondered what he did to make the man hate him so much. His boss may be a total ass, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was just as sexy. His sky blue hair always tousled, his electric blue eyes piercing through the souls of everyone before him, his toned and tanned 6ft 4" godlike body that made your knees weak. It was common knowledge that the orange haired med student was gay, Ichigo wondered absently if his boss was just a homophobe.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow spotted Ichigo wandering about the pharmacy, idly browsing shelves like he was a customer. He bent over to tie his shoelaces, unknowingly allowing his boss to get an eyeful of his round, firm ass. Grimmjow smirked, undoubtedly enjoying the view, ready to pounce on the orange haired worker, "OI!"<p>

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me, Kurosaki! Get your lazy ass back to work!"

"No."

"What did ya say?" Grimmjow asked dangerously.

"I said _'No'_. I'm fed up of your fuckin' attitude! I'm your best worker and you treat me like a fuckin' slave!"

Grimmjow grabbed his arm and dragged him to the storage room. Their little squabble had drawn a small crowd. He slammed the door angrily.

"Kurosaki…"

"Let me go!" He wiggled a bit as he looked around the room. It was a fairly large room, dimly lit with lots of shelves, packed with large sealed boxes of various products. There was also a small table nearby cluttered with papers and a clipboard.

"No. Not until ya calm down"

He snatched his arm away, rubbing it tenderly, "At least tell me why you treat me like that."

"Like what? I treat ya the same way I treat every-"

"Bullshit. You're nice to everyone but me."

Grimmjow smirked, dropping his façade.

"Are ya sure ya wanna know why? Yer might not like the answer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just spit it out. What are you, a fucking homophobe?"

"Okay. Yer look damn sexy when yer pissed off. Makes me want to rip yer clothes off and fuck ya into the floor."

"What?" Ichigo looked at his boss quizzically, "Wait. You're gay?"

"Kinda slow, aren't ya?"

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you," he winked.

"Shut up," Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man.

"Well, ya got yer answer, what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now?'"

"Berry, I mean, what the hell are ya gonna do now? Quit? Or are ya stayin' knowing how badly I want ter fuck ya?"

"I-I think I'll stay, it's only a week again before I leave."

"Good boy-"

"But, you can't keep treating me like that."

"Would ya prefer if I did this?" he asked huskily as he bent slightly and pressed his lips gently over Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped, allowing the man to plunge his tongue inside his mouth, savoring the sweet taste while he explored, while eliciting soft whimpers and moans from Ichigo. Grimmjow grinned as he pulled away, "Like that?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he slammed Grimmjow into the nearby table, not bothering to clear it, claiming his lips once more. Ichigo won dominance, passionately kissing the surprised older man. Grimmjow growled into Ichigo's mouth as he felt the orange haired man unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kurosaki," he moaned as Ichigo smirked, enjoying his unexpected dominance. However, it was short lived as Grimmjow roughly reversed their positions, ripping Ichigo's t-shirt open in the process.

"Jaegerjaques!" he scolded.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he replied nonchalantly admiring his work, before running his hands over Ichigo's torso, lightly scraping his nipples. He bit back a moan as Grimmjow slowly teased each bud. With one hand he pulled Ichigo against him and with the other, he cleared the table, sending everything cascading haphazardly to the floor. Ichigo writhed against Grimmjow, causing him to growl at the delicious friction.

"Jaeger- Hurry. Pl-Please," Ichigo moaned, feeling the older man's erection pressed against his.

Grimmjow complied, laying Ichigo back on the table, nipping and sucking the younger man's neck while his hands continued their assault on his nipples. Ichigo's back arched as he moaned loudly, Grimmjow could tell that he was close. He slowly kissed his way down Ichigo's stomach and stripped him of his jeans and boxers. Ichigo's erection sprang free and Grimmjow kissed the newly exposed skin. Ichigo squirmed as Grimmjow's tongue caressed his thighs.

"P-Please."

Grimmjow smirked; he was incredibly pleased with the reaction he was getting from the orange haired college student. He ran his thumb over Ichigo's leaking slit, eliciting a string of curses and pleas to hurry up. His boss grinned as he slowly licked Ichigo's dick from the base to the tip while maintaining eye contact with the med student. Ichigo groaned loudly as he felt Grimmjow engulfing him in his warm wet mouth, massaging him with his skilful tongue. His eyes rolled back as he came violently, pulling his boss' azure locks. He lay back on the table, completely spent with his eyes closed. He could hear a box being torn and a bottle opening with a faint 'pop' in the distance. His eyes snapped open when he felt his boss slowly slide a finger inside him.

"What are you—Ahhhh. Fuck!"

Grimmjow smirked as he prodded the younger man's prostate.

"Who knew ya could've made such an erotic face?" he teased as he watched Ichigo lose all his dignity as he slid in another finger and began scissoring.

"Sh- Shut up a-and f-fuck me!"

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly as he pulled his fingers out, shrugged off his jeans and boxers and applied generous amounts of lube on his rock hard erection. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. He licked his lips in anticipation as his boss spread his legs. He could feel Grimmjow pushing past the first ring of muscle, causing him to tense and growl.

"Relax."

"I'm t-trying. You're too fuckin' b-big!" he choked out.

Grimmjow smirked and continued slowly filling him up.

"Are ya okay, Kurosaki?"

"Okay!? What t-the fuck…. You're ripping me a-apart and so help me God if you don't start moving, I w-will set this fucking pharmacy on f-fire."

"Like this?" Grimmjow teased as he slowly began thrusting into the tight hole. Ichigo shuddered as he clutched on to the larger man tightly.

"F-Faster…"

Grimmjow smirked as he began slamming deep inside his employee, smacking against his prostate with every strike.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" Ichigo cried loudly.

"Cum for me, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's muscles clamp around him, sending him over the edge together with the younger man. He came deep inside Ichigo then collapsed on the younger man's chest.

After a few moments, their breathing returned to normal and Ichigo was stroking Grimmjow's hair causing him to mewl in pleasure. "Get off of me, you're heavy as fuck," Ichigo whined.

"You weren't saying that a moment ago," he shot back causing Ichigo to turn red. He got off Ichigo and admired his work; the orange haired student was still lying on the table with his legs spread, his own cum smeared against his chest and Grimmjow's, slowly leaking out onto his thighs. He picked up Ichigo's torn shirt and wiped the cum off his chest and threw it for the other man to clean himself up.

"Dammit, what am I supposed to wear now?"

"Here, wear this," Grimmjow replied, throwing his shirt towards Ichigo as he zipped up his pants. He yanked open the drawer and pulled a t-shirt out. He slipped it on and looked at Ichigo struggling to get dressed. He walked over and helped the college student into his clothes.

"Regretting it already?" Grimmjow questioned as he took in the troubled look on the orange haired man's face.

"No… But Jaegerjaques, I don't do flings."

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him softly.

"Call me Grimmjow," he replied as he began walking away, "And I don't do one-nighters either."

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Grimmjow and Ichigo had began dating; going out after work, sneaking away to the storage room when work was slow, Grimmjow even helped the college student pack up his things.<p>

"Where do ya go again?"

"Eh?"

"College."

"Oh. Tokyo U."

"Okay. Need a ride there?"

"Actually, my dad said he'd drop me off. Why?"

"No reason," Grimmjow replied quickly.

"Grimm, I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled as he captured the younger man's lips with a kiss.

"I'll miss ya too."

"I'll come back on weekends to see you."

"No, stay up there and finish up yer work. I'll visit ya. Don't worry."

Their last day together passed all too quickly for their liking, but they were determined to make the most of it. Soon, Grimmjow was hugging the med student goodbye and watching him leave with his family. He looked at the car disappearing into the distance and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was unpacking in his dorm room when he heard someone knocking on his door. He bounded towards it, hoping it would be his blue haired boyfriend, instead he found his red haired best friend standing at the door.

"Yo Ichi! Why the long face? Expecting someone else?"

"Na, come on in, my room's a mess though."

"You're a college student, that's a given."

Ichigo scowled as Renji sat on his bed.

"So… How was your holiday?"

Ichigo smiled as he continued unpacking, "It was fine, Ren."

"Fine? Ichi, what aren't you telling me? Did you get a boyfriend?" he teased.

Ichigo blushed.

"You did!? I promised to meet Shuuhei now, but tell me everything tomorrow, in Orthopedics. 'Kay?"

"Okay?" Ichigo couldn't help but grin as his long time best friend ambled out the door, leaving him to finish unpack.

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Renji clapped him on his back in glee, "Finally. Now we can go on double dates. Shuuhei would love that. What's his major?"<p>

"Ren, actually, it's a kind of long distance relationship. He doesn't go here."

"What? Oh… Who is this guy? How the hell did you meet him?"

"His name is Grimmjow. Remember the pharmacy I worked in part time?"

"Yeah," answered Renji slowly, unsure where the conversation was heading.

"He, umm…. Was my boss."

Renji's mouth formed a comical 'o'.

"Settle down. Settle down," came a loud singsong voice from the front of the class. Ichigo turned to see the Director of the University, Urahara Kisuke, standing in front of the class making an announcement.

"As I was saying, today we have a new lecturer to teach you the entire course on Orthopedics. He is quite a remarkable man, he is the absolute best orthopedic surgeon in Japan and he's willing to teach this semester. It's quite an opportunity you have so please make the best of it. He has his MBBS in Orthopedics since he was 19, graduating at the top of his class in Harvard. He also made groundbreaking discoveries in his field and is on the National Research Committee that is dedicated to revolutionizing treatment. He's very accomplished despite the fact that he's only 23! Anyway, please welcome Dr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, M.D, PhD…."

_'__Wait… What did he just say?' _Ichigo thought as Urahara continued the extensive list of titles Grimmjow held, '_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?_ _It's not possible. There must be someone else with that name. But that's not a common name. What the fuck?'_

"Aye man, didn't you say your man's name was Grimmjow?" Renji inquired.

"Yeah, but, it can't be him."

The door slid open, and the one and only Grimmjow Jaegerjaques strode in cockily. He flashed his feral grin to the crowd of students, earning squeals from the girls. His blue hair contrasted with the white labcoat he wore, fitting him snuggly around each muscle. His cobalt eyes scanned the crowd lazily and rested on Ichigo's chocolate ones. He winked in his direction, causing Ichigo to blush profusely. The man emanated testosterone, Ichigo could practically hear the girls in his class plotting ways to get him into their pants. He was a vision of perfection, standing in front of the class while the Director mumbled something to him then exited the room with a cheery wave.

"Yo. I'm Dr. Jaegerjaques and I'll be yer lecturer for this course," he said. His voice was velvety, inadvertently seducing everyone who heard him.

"We're not going to be doing anything today, so you're all free to leave. Classes start tomorrow so come prepared. Dismissed."

People began leaving the class but Ichigo remained planted firmly in his seat while Grimmjow left to go to his office.

"Ichi, get the hell up. Class is over."

Robotically, Ichigo got up and left with Renji. He was so confused. Why did Grimmjow keep that from him?

"Ren, I'll catch up with you later, there's something I gotta do."

Ichigo turned and ran to the staff building. He searched the directory for Grimmjow and quickly made his way to his office.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer. Slowly, the door opened and Urahara Kisuke peeked out.<p>

"What's wrong Kurosaki-san?"

"Urahara-san! Umm… Is Grim- Professor Jaegerjaques there?"

"Professor Jaegerjaques? Yes, he's here," the blonde said slowly.

"Urahara, thanks for everything, but I got everything under control now," came Grimmjow's deep voice, "What're you doin'?"

The door was flung open and Grimmjow peered over Urahara's shoulder.

"You have a student visiting you. Ah! Let me introduce you both. Professor, this is Kurosaki-san, a final year med student, Kurosaki-san, this is Professor Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow smirked, "Kurosaki, is there somethin' ya need?"

"Well, I shall take my leave now. Goodbye."

Urahara slinked off leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo alone.

"Get in my office."

It wasn't an invitation; it was a demand. Ichigo nodded and walked in, leaving Grimmjow to close and lock the door behind him.

"Have a seat," he gestured to a chair, before settling himself behind his large desk. He leant forward and stared at his student, "What seems to be the problem, Kurosaki?"

"How could you keep this from me?! I thought you were the owner of the pharmacy," Ichigo began.

"You never asked. I was just working there as a favor for a friend," came Grimmjow's reply.

Ichigo sputtered indignantly as Grimmjow grinned.

He sauntered over to Ichigo and sat on the edge of his desk.

"C'mere."

"No!"

"Ichi, don't be mad at me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well consider me surprised," Ichigo shot back icily.

Grimmjow knelt next to him and kissed him gently. Ichigo moaned against his mouth.

"I'm still pissed at you," he muttered as Grimmjow deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the med student's mouth. He felt him grin against his lips.

"What can I do to make it up to ya?"

"I don't know!" Ichigo whined as Grimmjow pulled away, "I haven't seen you in a while, fuck me Grimm!"

The older man grinned cockily.

"Seducing your professor, _Kurosaki_?" he whispered in mock surprise.

"Fuck you!"

"Don't you mean 'Please fuck me, Professor'?"

Ichigo moaned loudly as Grimmjow nipped his earlobe.

"Ye- Fuck. Yeah. That's w-what I mean."

"Say it."

Ichigo stood up silently and quickly undressed, he bent over the desk and moaned, "Please. Fuck me, Professor."

Grimmjow lost it; he stripped in record time and thrust into his student without any warning. Ichigo groaned in pain and pleasure as the older man fell into a steady rhythm. Ichigo could feel himself growing close, moaning wantonly to encourage Grimmjow; all pride forgotten.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Professor?" came a singsong voice.

"Yeah? I'm busy," called Grimmjow, who continued thrusting deep into Ichigo who covered his own mouth to muffle his sounds.

"Is Kurosaki-san still in there?"

"Yeah, I'm just helping him with one of his problems," he replied, quickening his thrusts, mercilessly pounding the younger man's prostate, urging Ichigo to cum. He reached around his student and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. "You can come back later."

"Wh~at? Will you be long? I don't mind waiting a bit."

"Suit yaself. We'll be finished in a bit."

Ichigo shuddered as he came all over his Professor's hand, prompting Grimmjow to cum deep inside him. Grimmjow licked his fingers clean and proceeded to dress himself and his student.

"Sit here, I'll handle Urahara," he whispered as Ichigo smiled contentedly at him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and opened the door. Urahara stepped into the room cheerily.

"I forgot to give you these," he stated as he waved a few forms around. Grimmjow plucked it from his grip and scanned through it quickly.

"When do ya want this back?"

"As soon as possible. Kurosaki-san, are you okay? You seem a bit red."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Then you should get some rest. Bye now," he smiled and bounded out of the door.

"What tha fuck?"

Ichigo grinned, "Do you want me to stay while you get that done?"

"Na, this might take a while. Don't ya have classes to attend? If ya want, I could take you out fer dinner later."

"Oh yeah…. I'd like that," Ichigo blushed.

"Alright, it's a date. Text me when ya class is over."

Ichigo nodded as he limped out of the office, causing Grimmjow to laugh heartily.

* * *

><p>Review! ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter (obviously... lol). Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Still having trouble walking?"<p>

"Shut up! You damn monster! Fucking me so hard without lube with the Director outside your office. I felt like I was going to be ripped in half."

"Ya loved it, so ya shouldn't be complaining."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he ambled out of the car.

"Would you like to come in?" he blushed when they reached his dorm room.

"I thought ya'd never ask."

"But no fucking! I don't think I could handle that now."

"Eh? Then why are ya inviting me in?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, it's late, you can just spend the night."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Okay Berry. I was gonna stay as long as ya invited me."

* * *

><p>Ichigo climbed into bed with his lover who was clad only in his boxers. Sighing gently as he rested his head on the older man's chiseled chest and feeling the warmth of his arms holding him close, Ichigo felt Grimmjow run his fingers through his hair softly while listening to his breathing which was gradually becoming slower and deeper as he drifted off to sleep. He fought sleep for a couple moments, enjoying the feeling of closeness he was receiving, but eventually succumbed to it before he could even realize it.<p>

The next morning, Ichigo woke up happily in Grimmjow's arms. He checked the time on his phone and realized that he had two hours before his first class started. He stealthily climbed out of bed and stretched, while looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Grimmjow was still fast asleep, his blue hair tousled and his lips parted slightly. Ichigo took the time to marvel at his well-defined body, noting the contours of each muscle. He blushed slightly when his eyes focused on the impressive erection he was sporting. Grinning to himself, he searched silently for his bottle of lube, determined to wake his professor up in a way he'd never expect.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow felt a pleasurable squeeze on his dick, opening his eyes slowly; he was quite shocked to see his student impaling himself on his cock, slowly sliding down it with his face contorted in lust. He moaned seductively as he made eye contact with Grimmjow, who growled in appreciation.<p>

"What do ya think yer doing, Berry?"

"I-I'm helping – oh fuck yeah – you o-out," he groaned as he increased his pace.

"With?"

"You had this –oh– mass-sive bonerrr and I –I couldn't help myself. Oh fuck!"

He whimpered as Grimmjow suddenly snapped his hips up, effectively filling the younger man up. He flashed his trademark feral grin to the younger man and slammed against Ichigo's prostate causing him to scream loudly and cum all over Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow reversed their positions instantly, and began to mercilessly pound into his student causing him to moan loudly.

"I'm going ta fuck ya fer the whole morning."

"Y-You ca-n't!"

"Is that a challenge?" he grinned at Ichigo who was trying in vain to resist the immense pleasure he was receiving.

"N-no. Cla-ss starts in ha-ha-half an ngh hour. Oh fuck! Right there!"

Grimmjow abused Ichigo's prostate; slamming and grinding against it repeatedly.

"We can skip class."

"Yo-u're the f-freak-in' p-profe-ssssss-ohhhhh."

"Ahh, I see ya point. I should finish up quick then."

Before Ichigo could reply, Grimmjow silenced him with a kiss and increased his pace yet again. Having Ichigo writhing underneath him, moaning his name like that, Grimmjow wasn't going to last long. With a particularly deep thrust, Grimmjow came deep inside him, filling him up to the brim.

* * *

><p>"So as I was saying, orthopedics is a branch of- Yes, Miss-?"<p>

"You can call me Lisa."

Ichigo eyed the girl critically. She was somewhat cute; nice body, glasses, she had the nerdy chick vibe down. Although she seemed quiet, it was common knowledge that she was a pervert. Ichigo winced as he adjusted his position in his seat.

"Okay. What's ya question?"

"Where are you from?"

"Germany. Now back to the lecture."

"I just love your accent."

Grimmjow smirked, "That's nice, but if ya got no more questions, I have a lecture to finish. Right. As I was saying, ortho-" he stopped again as he looked across to another girl who had her hand up.

"Ya?"

"Are you single?" she asked, causing an outbreak of giggles within the females in the class.

"No, I'm not. Can I go back to teach- Yes?"

"Professor, would you be doing _private_ tutoring for this course?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Does anyone have questions pertaining to this course? No? If ya have time to be flirtin' with yer lecturer, then ya should put in that work into ya studies. Does anyone have anything to say about that? Good. Then movin' along."

Ichigo grinned when Grimmjow put her in her place.

"Man, why the hell are ya grinning your ass off?" Renji whispered.

"I am not!" he bristled back. He settled for a slight smirk as he locked eyes with his professor.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, are ya jealous?"<p>

"What?! No! Why would I be?"

"Ya haven't said a word since class this mornin'. Can I at least get a good night kiss?"

"Why don't you kiss one of those whores from class?!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Would ya prefer that?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He pulled Grimmjow into a lip crushing kiss then pushed him away just as quickly.

"Babe, yer acting like I led them on."

"I know. I'm sorry, Grimm. But, you're mine. I don't like when people hit on you."

"I feel the same way when that Abarai kid is around ya. Makes me wanna snap his neck."

"Grimm! He's just a friend. Besides, he's dating Hisagi Shuuhei from Chemistry."

"Oh?"

"Are you staying for the night?"

"Nah, ya got that paper due tomorrow."

"What paper?"

"The one I assigned in class today. Make sure ya do it, I'm not goin' to mark ya differently so make sure ya put in enough work," he winked as he left the orange haired man on his doorstep.

* * *

><p>"See me now if there are any queries about the marks ya received."<p>

The students filed out of the classroom, clutching their papers in their hands, wearing distraught expressions, keen to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Kurosaki, Abarai, what seems to be the problem?"

"B-? How the hell could I get only a B- when I worked my ass off?"

"Well, it was a good attempt. Nothing extraordinary. What's your problem, Abarai?"

"I got a B. Did I screw up something?"

Grimmjow looked at his paper, "Actually, this was quite a good paper, ya forgot to write about the surgical aspects, that's where ya lost marks. Hell, this was the best paper I read, it was a damn shame ya forgot that bit."

"Dammit! Well, Ichigo, let's go."

"You go on ahead Renji. I'll catch up in a bit."

Renji nodded then left, leaving them alone in the lecture hall.

"Grimm!"

"Yeah? I'm not raising yer grade, Ichi."

"Who said anything about that?" he responded as he captured his lips in a searing kiss, "I haven't seen you outside of class in a week."

"Sorry, some things came up."

Grimmjow nibbled his earlobe causing Ichigo to gasp.

"Ya know someone could just walk in here and see us."

"I really don't care. Grimm, I need you."

"Exhibitionist."

Ichigo growled as his Professor nipped his earlobe.

"No foreplay. Just-just fuck me, please. I _need_ to feel you inside me."

"When ya say it like that, there's no way I can refuse."

Ichigo's pants pooled around his ankle with a soft thump as he leaned against the podium; urging Grimmjow to take him where he stood.

The blue haired lecturer was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Review ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>"Grimm, are you staying for the night?"<p>

"Sorry kid, I gotta go home."

"Call me?"

"Uh, sure."

Ichigo watched as the man drove off. Something was different about him; he seemed too busy and always in a hurry to go back home.

_'__Where does he even live?' _Ichigo wondered absently as he walked into his apartment. His eyes strayed to the calendar where the next day was circled in red. He squinted to see what was written and was mortified when he read 'Assignment for Anatomy due'. Opening his laptop, he quickly began typing out his half-finished essay.

It was 11pm when Ichigo checked the time. He felt relatively pleased as he submitted his assignment online, he knew Grimmjow was probably still up grading papers. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open; a look of concern crossed his face as he realized there were 2 unread texts from Grimmjow.

_[Today 7:37pm]_

_Hey baby, I miss u lots. I'm so fucking exhausted so I'm gonna hit the hay in a bit. Call me if u wanna tlk. _

He smiled lovingly then opened the next text.

_[Today 8:12pm]_

_Ur probably now doing ur Anatomy assignment. Lol. It must suck to have work due :P C u soon. Good night Ichi._

Ichigo rolled his eyes then flipped it close. He wasn't going to wake the man when he was so tired. Ichigo climbed into his bed and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-san~ let's walk to class together~."<p>

Ichigo stared dumbly at the Director of the university then nodded.

"I'm taking over today's Ortho lecture."

"Eh? Why? Where's Grim- Professor Jaegerjaques?"

"He called in sick this morning."

"Really? Umm… You go on ahead; I have to make a quick call."

"Don't be late to class Kurosaki-san~"

Ichigo was worried; he dialed Grimmjow's number with trembling fingers. He listened to it ring a couple times before he heard Grimmjow pick up, he seemed to be in a conversation with someone else. Ichigo pressed his phone to his ear, listening intently to what the man was saying.

"Pretty girl," he muttered, "I love ya- Hello? Ichi? Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he heard. He snapped his phone shut and hurried to class. Sitting next to Renji, he pulled out his notebook and watched Urahara prance around the front of the class. His mind was elsewhere, racing with thoughts of Grimmjow's unfaithfulness. He groaned as he realized that all the flags were raised; the disappearing after work, going home early, the limited time with Ichigo.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine, Ren. My head's killing me though."

"You look like hell; you should probably head home after this."

"I'll do that," Ichigo muttered.

* * *

><p>Four days passed as Ichigo began avoiding Grimmjow like a plague. He didn't even bother reading the texts or answering his calls. He dodged him in between classes or always made up some excuse to leave. Grimmjow seemed genuinely confused at his student's actions, which hurt Ichigo more.<p>

"Ichigo! Wait up!"

"I have to go."

Grimmjow caught up to the younger man.

"What's wrong? Ya've been acting strangely for these few days."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he found himself shouting in the empty parking lot.

"Me? You cheating bastard! I heard you saying that you loved her. You even took a day off to spend time with her! Leave me alone!"

Ichigo walked off at mach speed, leaving a stunned Grimmjow standing with his mouth open.

Two blocks away, he slowed down. He felt his heart swelling with grief; he didn't even hear the car pull up next to him.

"Get in."

Ichigo looked at the blue haired man.

"No. Leave me alone, Jaegerjaques."

"Ouch, not even using my name? Get in, Ichigo. I want to explain."

"Explain what?" he shrieked, causing some elderly ladies to look his way, he lowered his voice and hissed, "You cheated on me!"

"What? I never cheated on ya. Just get in and I'll explain everything."

Ichigo sighed then against his better judgment, he climbed into the car.

Ichigo felt his jaw drop when Grimmjow pulled into the Las Noches hotel's parking lot.

"You live here?" he asked incredulously.

"Obviously. C'mon let's go up."

Ichigo stood in awe in the elevator. Everything was so exquisite; it truly lived up to its name of being the best hotel in Tokyo. Ichigo was sure that living here would cost an arm and a leg.

They went up to the ninetieth floor, the very top of the hotel.

"You live in the penthouse?"

"Yeah. Where else would I live?"

He swiped his card at the door and held it open for Ichigo. The younger man walked in and felt his eyes bulge at the magnificent apartment. The spectacular view of the sun setting on Tokyo; the 52" flat screen television mounted on the wall as well as multiple gaming consoles attached to it and the surround sound system. To his left was a large kitchen complete with an island with a bar.

"Have a seat. I'll go get her."

Ichigo nodded as he sat down on one of the plush armchairs. It felt like heaven, but his thoughts were distracted by the woman Grimmjow was going to introduce him to. He couldn't bring himself to ogle at the lush apartment. His throat felt dry as his mind raced with thoughts of her. He heard Grimmjow walking back toward him and he averted his eyes, he wasn't ready for this. His heart ached painfully.

"This is Ichigo," he heard him coo.

"Ichi, this is Pantera."

_'__What kind of name is that?'_ he wondered,_ 'She's probably exotic.'_

He looked up at Grimmjow and was quite shocked at what he saw. In his arms, he held a pure white kitten, purring happily.

"A cat? You have a cat?"

"Yeah. I found her a couple weeks ago. I took her to the vet to make sure she's okay. Careful, she doesn't like people. It took me a couple days before she got accustomed to me. She scratches pretty fuckin' hard."

Ichigo felt numb as he looked up at his lover.

"Ichi, I should've told ya, but I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry."

Ichigo felt guilty. He should have known that Grimmjow would never hurt him or even think about cheating on him.

"I'm so sorry Grimm. I've been such an idiot."

Grimmjow sat on the armrest and pulled him into a hug. Ichigo felt and odd weight on his legs and pulled away from his professor to look at the cause. Pantera was sitting on his lap, staring intently at him with her blue eyes.

"Careful, she scratches."

She moved closer to Ichigo and licked his hand. He smiled tentatively as his scratched behind her ears, causing her to purr.

"She likes me," he grinned.

"What the fuck, she used to freak out when I tried to pet her but with you she's begging for it?" he stated.

"Jealous?"

Grimmjow silenced him with a death glare, "Yeah, I'm jealous. My boyfriend and my cat prefer to spend time with each other instead of me."

"Aww, does Grimmkitty want me to pet him instead?"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the ridiculous name.

"No, I want ya to ride my cock like ya did when I spent the night over."

Ichigo turned a violent shade of red at the memory causing Grimmjow to chuckle.

Pantera mewled softly. The bluenette lifted her gently and took her to the kitchen.

"Is my baby hungry?" he whispered gently as he stroked her fur.

"Yeah, I am," replied Ichigo.

Grimmjow grinned as he took out some premium grade cat food and put it into a small bowl for the hungry feline. He set them both on the floor then washed his hands. He made a beeline for Ichigo, casually tossing him over his shoulder then carrying him into his bedroom where he locked the door then threw Ichigo on one of the largest beds he had ever seen.

"Strip," he commanded as he pulled his shirt off and climbed between Ichigo's thighs. He kissed his student gently.

"Grim-m, I need you so bad."

Grimmjow nibbled his earlobe causing him to gasp.

"Pl-please. Fuck m-me now."

"Get on ya hands and knees."

Ichigo scrambled into position as Grimmjow pulled out a bottle of lube. He doused his fingers with it and slowly prodded the tight small hole. Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow's finger penetrate him.

"M-more."

"Greedy, aren't ya?" he teased as he slipped in two more fingers, he jabbed his student's prostate gently.

Ichigo writhed in pleasure, moaning and begging for more. He whined at the loss when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out but was quickly reimbursed when his professor sheathed himself all the way in.

"Oh God…. Move!"

Grimmjow pulled out then grasped his student's hips and pulled him down as he thrust into the younger man repeatedly. Ichigo began to see stars as his professor mercilessly pounded into him, causing him to moan loudly like a whore.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, both parties were completely exhausted and fell asleep quickly. They awoke to a soft scratching sound at the door and it was clear that Pantera wanted to come in.<p>

"You should let her in," Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow sighed as he begrudgingly eased of the bed to open the door for a very curious Pantera who gamboled in as quickly as she could, and then he climbed back into bed with his lover. He could feel Pantera walking on his pillow and looked across to see her settling into the space between Ichigo's neck and shoulder. Within moments, they drifted to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Review ^_^<p>

I'm not sure how long I should make this fic. I'd like to do a Christmas chapter, I'm not sure if I should end it there or just continue until Ichigo graduates.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays :3 Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! We're late!"<p>

"Don't get ya panties in a bunch. We'll get there."

Ichigo pouted.

"I know you're pouting," Grimmjow stated as he continued driving, "We'll reach on time."

The younger man fidgeted.

"Are ya that nervous introducing me to ya family?" Grimmjow asked, but was met with silence, "I'll take that silence as a 'yes' then."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they arrived at the Kurosaki household. Grimmjow pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.<p>

"We're here. Ya know, we don't have to do this. We could do this any time ya want."

"I-I want to," Ichigo replied shakily, "Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>"MASAKI!" Isshin cried as he clutched his wife's poster, "Your son brought home a dashing hunk! He's even more handsome than me!"<p>

Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin rolled their eyes in unison at their father's ridiculous antics.

"Yuzu, Karin, this is my b-boyfriend, Grimmjow."

"Hey," Grimmjow nodded, "You're older brother told me a lot about ya two."

"Hi Grimmjow-san," Yuzu smiled, "Do you go to the same college as Ichi-nii?"

Grimmjow exchanged looks with Ichigo, "Uhh… Ya can say that."

Karin smirked, "Well, don't stand there like strangers; Yuzu cooked all your favorites."

They all trooped inside and sat at the dining room table. Grimmjow stared at the massive, well-decorated Christmas tree that stood majestically in a corner.

"Do you celebrate Christmas, Grimmjow-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah… I've always been busy with wor-school."

Ichigo shot him an alarmed look. He didn't want his family to know that his boyfriend was his professor. Well, at least not yet.

Yuzu seemed to not notice as she continued, "Where's dad?"

She left the table to go find their father as Karin propped up on her elbows, "So Grimmjow-san, what do you teach at Tokyo-U?"

"Orthopedics," he responded automatically.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow realized that they had been caught.

Karin snickered, "Ichi-nii is so obvious."

"How did you know, Karin?" Ichigo nearly shrieked.

"You seemed a little off when Yuzu asked if you attended the same school and he said he works during Christmas."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Ichigo exhaled loudly as his father arrived accompanied by Yuzu.

"What are you all talking about?"

"N-nothing."

* * *

><p>"So, Kurosaki-san, how are things at the clinic?" Grimmjow asked politely.<p>

"The clinic's fine. Yuzu's wants to be a nurse so she can help out more. No need to be so formal, you can call me 'Papa'," Isshin beamed.

Grimmjow ignored the 'Papa' comment. He could feel Ichigo and his sisters exchanging exasperated expressions.

Pleasant conversation continued throughout the meal and while Yuzu was pouring a third round of eggnog, Ichigo realized the time.

"We should probably be heading back now," he declared.

"What? At this hour?" Isshin responded, "No! Why don't you both just spend the night? It's already so late and you've both had some drinks. It's much safer to stay the night here."

Grimmjow nodded, "He's right. It is kinda late."

"I guess that's settled then."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, my bed's a little small. It must seem minuscule compared to yours."<p>

"I don't care about trivial things like that. It's cozier like this. Plus we don't have to hear Pantera scratch the door."

Ichigo smiled then climbed into bed with his lover. It was a little cramped, but he loved being pressed against Grimmjow's well-defined body. He could feel the warmth emanating from his professor, and he loved it. It was so comforting to have his lover's strong arms wrapped protectively around him as he listened to his steady heartbeat pounding gently. He moaned happily as he snuggled closer. After such a hectic day, Ichigo was glad he could finally get some sleep and with the way Grimmjow was stroking his hair, he wouldn't be awake much longer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke in bed alone. He wondered vaguely if it had all been a dream but the door swung open and his blue haired professor stood there wearing nothing but a towel draped loosely across his waist.<p>

"It's almost midday, aren't ya getting up?"

Ichigo groaned and delved deeper into his covers.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Suit yaself."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ichigo had finally gotten up. He took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. He traipsed down the staircase to find his boyfriend sitting alone on the couch watching a Harry Potter marathon.<p>

"Where's everybody?"

"Yuzu went to see her boyfriend and Karin went to play soccer with her friends. Your dad's in the clinic. It's kinda shocking how many people came in with food poisoning this morning."

"So we're alone?"

"Hm? Yeah, I guess so."

Ichigo climbed into his boyfriend's lap seductively and straddled him. He kissed Grimmjow deeply. He could feel the blue haired man's erection pressing against him needily. He felt his boyfriend move uneasily; Ichigo knew Grimmjow wanted to lay him on the couch and climb on top of him.

"N-No. Stay like this."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah…. I want to do this."

Grimmjow relaxed and let the younger man take the lead. Ichigo stood up quickly and removed his pants then undid the zipper of his lover's pants. Slowly, Grimmjow's erection peaked out from under the folds of his jeans. Ichigo climbed unto his professor's lap and carefully angled himself on the older man's impressive length.

Grimmjow bucked his hips upward, sliding into his lover roughly. Ichigo tensed.

"I wanna do it, Grimm."

The blue haired man was riled up but he let his boyfriend ride him until he was satisfied. He could feel himself being enveloped repeatedly in Ichigo's tight wet heat and that alone was enough to make him want to cum.

After a few minutes of intense riding, Grimmjow could hold back no longer.

He thrust deep into Ichigo and held him in place as he emptied himself.

Ichigo eased off his boyfriend's dick and smirked at him.

"Are you finished already, _Professor_?"

"Fuck no. I still want to pound ya asshole raw."

"Then let's continue this in the shower," Ichigo grinned seductively.

Grimmjow wasted no time. He picked up his student and walked briskly to the shower, shedding his clothes as he went.

* * *

><p>The water was warm as it fell in a steady stream over them.<p>

Ichigo's thighs were wrapped around his lover's waist and his back was pressed against the wall. He moaned subconsciously with every deep thrust, and shortly came all over his professor's chest. But Grimmjow continued pounding relentlessly, reducing Ichigo to soft whimpers and moans.

Moments later, Grimmjow was finally satiated. He washed himself and his boyfriend clean then wrapped him in a towel and carried the exhausted orange haired student to his bedroom. Ichigo groaned as he climbed into his bed and pulled his lover in with him for a well-deserved nap.

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had, Ichi."

"Ichigo?"

Grimmjow looked down to find his boyfriend fast asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Oh my sons are leaving so soon! MASAKI!"<p>

"Bye Ichi-nii, Grimmjow-san," Yuzu chimed in before chiding her father for his antics.

"See you around," Karin smirked.

"It was nice to meet ya. I really enjoyed spending Christmas here."

Grimmjow's blunt statement caused Isshin to lapse into loud sobs. Ichigo rolled his eyes and bade this family goodbye before getting into his boyfriend's car and within minutes, they were back on their way to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Review!<p> 


End file.
